


Chocolate

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dogs, Gen, Humor, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Eddie smells chocolate but he can’t have any.<br/>Disclaimer: While I’d love Eddie as my very own, I’m afraid that’s impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



The smell is glorious, somewhat bitter and sweet and you sniff and your nose twitches and you lick it to use the moisture to capture even more of that wonderful scent. You lick your chops to catch the saliva gathering in your mouth and swallow. 

And stand on your hind legs and sniff again, pointedly. You could jump on the table, you've done it before, walked around up there, cleaning up crumbs the two-leggers leave behind (you do that in Martin's chair, too, and off his clothes and sometimes off his chin which makes him laugh and the Loud One noisier than normal). 

"Eddie!" 

You recognize the Loud One's tone and drop back to the floor but your nose still points at that wonderful smell. 

"Dad!"

"Eddie, you can't have chocolate," Martin says. "It's bad for dogs. Come on, let's get you some liver."

Your tail wags in response to the familiar word: _Liver!_ You can't help but hop a few steps, following Martin into the kitchen. 

"Liver?" The Loud One asks then bellows, "Not my pate!"


End file.
